Keeping Secrets!
by Mrs Padfoot and Prongs
Summary: A lot can happen in 3 weeks! Even more can happen in 3 weeks on camp! And who knows how much can happen in 3 weeks on camp with the Marauders! It's amazing how hard some secrets are to keep!
1. Packing!

**Disclaimer: ****We definitely do not own Harry Potter! Sirius-ly!**

**A.N's****: We know that we are weird and that this story will make no sense what so ever. Pity us without laughing and send us reviews **

_**It will make us sane(ish)**_

**Chapter 1: Packing **

Lily Evans walked into Gryffindor common room with her two best friends Alice Hill and Victoria Southwell. Two 7th year boys were gathered around the notice board.

"Hey Frank!" Alice said sweetly to her boyfriend, "What's happening?"

"They just posted the Group list for…" Frank Longbottom began.

"CAMP!" Sirius Black cried jumping off the last of the boys' dorm stairs, "CAMP TOMORROW!"

"Don't get too excited, you haven't seen the list yet." Sam Thomson, Frank's best friend warned as the other 3 marauders followed Sirius over to the notice board.

"Why? What does the list say?" asked Vicki.

"Peter has to go with the Slytherins." Frank said lowly. Gasps left the mouths of the seventh years; Peter sank to the floor, his face expressionless."

"Oh my god! He's dead!"

"No he's not Padfoot,"

"That's what you think Moony!"

"But they can't split up the marauders!" James cried, glaring at the list.

"Um, actually James. They just did." Sam said. Peter moaned and James scowled at the list again before grabbing Peter's arm and yanking him up. Sirius grabbed his other arm and the three Marauders stormed upstairs again with Remus trailing behind them.

Lily and her friends went to look at the list. Rebecca (Becca) Thomson and Bridget (Bids) Issac had come down and were talking to Sam, Becca's twin brother.

"At least none of us are split up." Lily said quietly as they studied the list which read:

_Gryffindor Group_

_Lily Evans_

_Victoria Southwell_

_Alice Hill_

_Rebecca Thomson_

_Bridget Issac_

_Samuel Thomson_

_Frank Longbottom_

_James Potter_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

"Though I won't miss Peter much." commented Vicki, "I do think it's unfair. I mean _Slytherins_!"

McGonagall came round after lunch looking for Peter who left for a few hours. James, Sirius and Remus flopped down on the couches in front of the fire where everyone else was already talking.

"What teachers are going?" Sirius asked, hopping it would be someone he liked.

"I think its McGonagall," Lily supplied.

"Urgh! That means no _alone_ time for me and you Lils"

If looks could kill, James would be very dead right now.

"I'm gonna go pack." Remus sighed, Becca smiled at him as he left but Remus just looked back sadly.

Sirius and James followed Remus, James winking at Lily (who scowled and rolled her eyes) and Sirius shot a supposedly unnoticed glance at Vicki. Frank followed soon after planting a kiss on Alice's cheek beforehand. Sam whispered something to Bids making her blush; she smiled to him as he disappeared up to the 7th year boys dorms.

The group in front of the fire giggled, camp was going to be SO cool.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The boys stuffed clothes into their tramping packs.

"So anyone else see that smile Moony got from Becca?" Sirius asked casually, trying to start up a conversation.

"I did!" James, Sam and Frank said at different times, Remus turned slightly pink and bent down to retrieve an unknown item from under his bed.

"I think they should start dating." Sirius said loudly.

"You read my mind Pads." James said, there was scattered agreement.

"Um… yea, no comment." said Sam,

"You're only saying that because you're Bec's twin." said Frank.

"So what?"

"Well what about Padfoot; checking out Vicki!" Remus said slyly, it was Sirius' turn to retrieve unknown items from under his bed.

"Padfoot was checking Vicki out?" James asked interestedly,

"Well Vicki's hot! Wait, was that out loud?"

"Yes Padfoot. It was." James grinned and turned to Sam, "so what did you whisper to Bridget?"

"Ah just… ahh… um… something…" Sam stammered,

"Sure, sure!" said the three marauders said in unision

"That's scarier than when Sam and Bec twin talk." Frank said, trying to take the conversation away from the girls.

"So what pranks can we do on camp?" Padfoot asked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girls' 7th year dorm was full of chatter as they packed. They talked animatedly about what to wear, what to take and what to do about putting up with the five boys joining them.

"Becca, I don't think Remus likes you very much at the moment?" Alice remarked, as clueless as ever!

"Why would you think that?" snapped Becca in return.

"Just that look he gave you was like you'd had an argument."

"What I'm more interested in is…" Lily said, "Bids and Sam!" Everyone else agreed with an ooh or an ahh.

"Nothing is going on with me and Sam!" Bids sent a glare at Lily for changing the subject.

"Suuuuuuuure!" said Alice,

"It's true!" Bids snapped,

"I know, that's why I said sure." Alice replied innocently.

"Yea, well what about Lily and James?" Bids said with a sly look at Lily who raised an eyebrow.

"Bids. I. Hate. James." Lily said slowly as if Bids was incapable of understanding her.

"That's what you think!" Becca said.

"What the hell Bex!" said Lily.

"You secretly like James!" Becca explained, "Besides there are 5 guys and 5 girls and I don't think James will settle for anyone else! This of course, leaves Vicki and Sirius!"

Vicki, who had been packing quietly and talking a lot less than usual, looked up, a bit startled. Lily however, laughed.

"Yea right Bex!" she scoffed, "_Vicki and Sirius?_ Right."

Everyone looked to see what Vicki would say but Vicki just carried on packing.

"You actually like him?" Alice gasped, all the girls looked shocked,

"No!" Vicki snapped with an evil look at Alice and Becca. The girls looked slightly relieved.

"Besides if there are 5 guys and 5 girls, doesn't that mean that you and Remus are a pair Bex?" Lily asked Bex, Becca blushed.

"No… maybe… yes… no… oh he doesn't like me anyway!" Becca looked sadly down at her pack.

"Yea he does he's just scared to ask you out 'coz… well that's the thing, we don't know." Bids tried to be encouraging but didn't do too well. Becca looked awkward. She longed to know why Remus didn't want a girlfriend and why he disappeared for one or two days a month.

_Maybe I should follow him when he disappears on camp, then he'll have nothing to hide._She thought to herself.

Having made a decision, Becca brightened up, the other girls with her.

"So, what pranks are we gonna play on the marauders at camp?" Vicki asked.

**A.N's****: Review for us. Please!!!! We will love you forever! Chapter 2 Coming soon.**

_**Mrs.**__** Prongs (ROX!)**_

**And ****Mrs. Padfoot (ROX MORE!)**


	2. 6 and 12 years with The Marauders!

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry potter but you can't prove otherwise

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry potter but you can't prove otherwise.**

**Chapter 2: Six and a half years with The Marauders **

The next day the 11 7th year Gryffindors joined the rest of the year in the Entrance hall. None of the teachers had arrived. Peter was in a bad mood and wasn't talking to anyone. Sirius caught Vicki's eye and grinned, she smiled back. James looked over at Vicki too and flashed her a marauder hand signal, Vicki nodded, flashed one back and drew her wand, pointing it at the back of Snape's head. Snape's hair then turned blue, then green, then red and gold.

"Vicki, what are you up to?" Lily asked her friend seeing the wand in her hand.

"I'm helping James get Snivelly to be nicer to Wormtail for camp. But the only spell Remus could find had a side-effect of your hair changing colour!" Vicki grinned and put her away her wand, speaking as if it was normal for her to help out the Marauders.

"James? Snivelly? Wormtail? What do you mean?" Lily cried, outraged that her friend _was_ speaking as if it was normal for her to help out the Marauders.

"Well, I don't know quite how to tell you this considering you and James have been mortal enemies for like, ever. But I'm… ah… actually really good friends with the Marauders."

"Since when?" Lily screamed, making people turn to look at them before Snape's hair was seen.

"Um… since our first Christmas here when you went home…"

"But that was like, 6 years ago!"

"Actually it was about 6 and a half years ago!"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"Lils calm down, they're not that bad! Besides its camp, you can forget about reputation!"

Lily glared across the room at James and Sirius, but clamed down a bit, even though she was still angry.

"So, my best friend has been good friends with my arch enemy for 6 years!" she said a bit blankly.

"6 and a half!" Vicki said brightly, Lily glared at her sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hmmm… let's see, I've been good friends with your arch enemy for 6 and a half years!"

Lily groaned.

"Come on Lils, let's try and stay friends for camp! Ok? Nothing's changed; I was just helping out Peter Ok? There's nothing wrong with being an honorary marauder… much" Vicki shrugged casually and shot a glance at the marauders who were watching them from a distance.

"Honorary-? Oh what the hell, let's just enjoy camp!" Lily said a tad grumpily, shaking her head. Shortly after the heads of houses walked in, all dressed for camp.

Lily never thought she'd see her professor's in anything other than robes. Unfortunately McGonagall walked in wearing red fat pants, a gold woolen jersey and a safari hat. The other professors were also wearing disturbing clothing.

"I'm worried!" said James from right next to Lily making her jump; the girls had been joined by the marauders, Frank and Sam.

"Bye!" Peter said miserably, waving to them and heading over to the Slytherins and professor Slughorn, the Gryffindors waved back.

"Yes he's gone!" Bids said as soon as he was out of earshot, everyone turned to look at her, "Um… I mean, what who said that?"

The twins sniggered and the Marauders looked torn between amusement and annoyance.

"Gryffindors! Listen up!" called McGonagall, who looked grumpy as if she didn't want to be supervising the camp (which she probably didn't), especially with the marauders. "We have 7 days of tramping then we are going to stay in one place for a week then tramp back. End of story!"

"O-K Minnie!" said Sirius, saluting.

"You may call me Minnie for the next three weeks-_ only_! But I will most likely not respond. Bags up and move out!" It was clear that McGonagall was so grumpy and tired that she no longer cared about anything except getting the camp over and done with. The Gryffindors picked up their packs.

Vicki was struggling to stand up. Sirius helped her up; there was a lot of tension between them. Sirius left her side quickly; but no one seemed to notice this interesting transaction.

Lily was tripped by a passing Slytherin; she took the random hand that was offering to help her up. As she straightened up she realized it was James, grinning at her, she yelped and let go of his hand, her pack weighed her down and she fell once more to the ground. James' hand reached out again,

"Piss off James!" Lily snapped,

"Fine I'm going, I'm going!"

Lily sat up straighter to see yet another hand reaching out to her.

"I said piss off James!" she cried, not looking up,

"Lils. This is Bex, James walked away when you said piss off."

Lily looked up to see Becca examining her hands.

"Do I have guy hands or something?"

"No Bex, never mind!" Lily laughed and stood up.

"GRYFFINDORS THIS WAY!" McGonagall called, Lily and Becca grinned at each other.

Camp had begun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Peter watched the Gryffindors leave, all chatting happily while Professor McGonagall lead them grumpily away, no one looked back. He sighed as they all started to laugh at some joke Sirius had cracked

"See you in three weeks," Peter sighed to no one in particular.

"Hey Pettigrew, we're leaving!" Snape called from behind Peter who turned to see Snape with red and gold hair, an almost friendly expression on his face. Peter scowled at him,

"It's Incredible how greasy your hair still looks, even if it's red and gold." Peter found himself saying, but to his surprise Snape just shrugged

"Meh." he said before walking off. Peter followed him, frowning.

'_This could be interesting!'_

**(A/N: Did we mention we hate rats****? This explains why Peter is where he is. **

**Chapter 3 'Muggle Show Tunes' on its way. And yes there will be show tunes.**

**YAYNESS!**

**Signed**

**Mrs. Prongs (ROX)**

**And Mrs. Padfoot (ROX MORE!)**


	3. Muggle Show Tunes!

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. Or any Songs No Sir! **

**Chapter Three: Muggle Show Tunes**

"Someone's head resting on my knee,

Warm and Tender as he can be,

Who takes good of me,

Oh wouldn't it be,"

"Lily. What the hell are you singing?" Sirius asked,

"Songs from muggle musicals!" lily replied cheerfully.

"Lots of chocolate for me to eat", she continued

"Yum! Chocolate!" said Remus

"I prefer Oliver to my fair lady. Said Becca

"I'm glad, I'd be slightly worried if you proffered the girl." James Commented,

"But she likes a guy called Oliver, Remus she's cheating on you!" Frank cried .

"We're not dating!" Remus snapped,

"Besides Oliver and My fair lady are musical titles!" Becca explained, rolling her eyes. She was surprised to see that Remus looked relieved, but also pleased.

"Lots of coal making lots of heat…" lily continued

"But you are already making heat lily."

"Ewwww James." Alice moaned "Bad images."

"Warm face, warm hands, warm feet

Oh wouldn't it be lovely…"

"Lovely" Bids sang

"Lovely"

"Lovely"

"Lovely" They finished together. There was a round of applause from everyone.

"Wow lily, you're really good at singing!" said James, "Will you-?"

"No I will not go out with you" lily sighed

"I wasn't gonna ask that!"

"What were you gonna ask then?"

"Err…"

"Spit it out!" James and Sirius both looked at each other then spat there chewing gum out on the ground.

"Ewwww!" Screeched four girls.

"Litterbug" yelled Vicki who was laughing.

"Where's mine." Remus asked.

"Open wide and say ahh" Sirius told him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" said Remus

"What are you doing that for, you look like an idiot!" Sirius said, James threw a piece of gum at Remus who caught it with his mouth, everyone laughed and cheered. No one seemed to remember that half the girls and the marauders hated each other.

"Na na na na, Na na na na yeah, You are the music in me" lily sang, Bids joined in.

"You know the words "Once Upon A Time"… Make you listen? There's a reason… When you dream there's a chance you'll find…A little laughter .,.or a happy ever after…"  
Sam joined in, being the the only, muggleborn guy who knew the words and could sing the guy's part.

"Your harmony… to the melody…It's echoing inside my head…" lily grinned evily at the back of the line where Bids and Sam walked side by side still singing. Lily stopped.

"A single voice …Above the noise…And like a common thread…" BIds sang Oblivious to her friends watching her and grinning.

"Hmm…you're pulling me…" Sam sang

"When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong, Oh, you are the music in me ,Yeah it's living in all of us ,And it's brought us here because…Because you are the music in me!" the chorus finished

"It's like I knew you before we met" They both sang

"Can't explain," Sam Sang.

"There's no name."

"No name for it"

"I'm saying words I never said"

"And it was easy"

"So easy"

"Because you see the real me"

"As I am"

"You understand"

"And that's more than I've ever known"

"To hear your voice"

"Hear your voice"

"Above the noise"

"And no, I'm not alone"

"Oh you're singing to me"

Lily and Becca started to clap the rhythm and sing back up,

"When I hear my favourite song"

"I know that we belong… You are the music in me… It's living in all of us… And it's brought us here because… You are the music in me"

"Ye-eah!" Sam finished then looked up and turned slightly pink to see everyone watching/listening to them. They all applaused and cheered.

"Quick! Ask her out now Sam!" Sirius yelled,

"Oh shut up!" Sam snapped although still blushing. Bids went very quiet and moved forward to walk with Becca who grinned at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm hungry!" Vicki said into the long, awkward silence.

"Food, glorious food!" Lily sang,

"Enough with the muggle songs! I need food!" Sirius groaned, Remus drew his wand and muttered 'accio'. Something with 'Honeydukes' written on it slid out of the side pocket of his pack and landed in his hand.

"Anyone for chocolate?"

(A/N: Yes we do understand that some of these songs were not written when this is set. But we were having a very High School Musical Day when we wrote this. So....Meh....

US


End file.
